Chamboulement
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Un seul événement peut chambouler deux vie. (Adrinette - UniversAlternative)


One-Shot : Chamboulement

Adrien&Marinette

PDV Omniscient (UA)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fille de boulangers, avait seulement un an quand elle fit son premier pas seulement deux ans et demi quand elle dit correctement son premier mot avait seulement quatre ans quand elle avait perdu sa première dent de lait seulement cinq ans quand elle eut sa première maladresse seulement huit ans quand Chloé la rabaissa pour la première fois seulement dix ans quand elle réalisa sa première création -une robe pour sa poupée- seulement douze ans quand elle réussi pour la première fois à faire des macarons. Mais Marinette Dupain-Cheng avait seulement quinze ans quand elle tomba amoureuse pour la première fois seulement dix-sept ans quand elle fit part de ses sentiments au garçon qu'elle aimait pour la première fois seulement dix-sept ans quand ce même garçon lui retourna ses sentiments et l'embrassa pour la première fois. En somme, Adrien Agreste n'avait pas était présent pour de nombreuses première fois dans la vie de Marinette mais cette dernière lui disait souvent qu'il avait été la première fois dès plus importante.

Et, alors qu'elle n'était âgée de seulement vingt-quatre ans et Adrien de vingt-cinq ans, le couple -installait ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et fiancé depuis deux mois- ne savait pas que leur vie allait changer de façon plutôt radicale.

Alors que c'était un matin de mai ensoleillé pour Paris, Marinette eut à peine le temps d'être complètement réveillée qu'elle se leva précipitamment du lit conjugal pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. S'agenouillant devant la cuvette des toilettes, Marinette régurgita tout le contenu de son estomac. Une fois sûre que son estomac n'avait plus rien à sortir, Marinette se releva et tira la chasse avant d'aller se brosser les dents.

La bouche pleine de dentifrice, Marinette commença à se poser des questions. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'elle vomissait le matin, et parfois même dans la journée quand une odeur lui était particulièrement insupportable. Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au début, ce n'était pas une indigestion ni un gastro. Rapidement, mais surtout sournoisement, une idée vint prendre place dans l'esprit de Marinette, qui écarquilla les yeux sous le choque et aussi de surprise.

Se rinçant la bouche en vitesse, Marinette retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Elle appela dans un premier temps son travail -étant styliste à "Agreste Design"- pour leur faire part de son absence aujourd'hui avant de téléphoner à son médecin traitant.

Après un quart d'heure en ligne avec la secrétaire et un rendez-vous fixé pour dans une heure, c'est l'esprit presque tranquille que Marinette alla prendre sa douche. Habillée d'un jean slim bleu nuit -presque noir- et d'un chemisier blanc, Marinette enfila des escarpins noirs à semelle rouge et un blazer noir. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, Marinette sourit en voyant qu'Adrien -qui était partit tôt au travail- lui avait préparé le petit déjeuné.

Malheureusement, elle avait l'estomac tellement noué qu'elle doutait de pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit. Elle rangea tout dans les placards et but seulement le verre de jus d'orange encore frais. Attrapant son sac à main, Marinette sortit de chez elle, en n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte à clé.

Alors qu'elle sortait de son bâtiment, Marinette -qui était perdue dans ses pensées- sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonnait. Le sortant e son sac, Marinette sourit en voyant qu'Adrien venait de lui envoyer un message.

 _De : Chaton Chéri  
_ _Bonjour mon amour comment tu vas ? J'ai appris par ta secrétaire, en venant te voir à ton bureau, que tu étais malade et que tu restais à la maison. Tout va bien ? Je t'aime mon cœur._

 _A : Chaton Chéri  
_ _Bonjour mon ange je vais très bien, je suis juste un peu barbouillée. J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le médecin et je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'en serai plus. Je t'aime aussi mon amour._

N'attendant pas sa réponse, Marinette remit son téléphone dans son sac et marcha jusqu'au cabinet de so médecin, qui se trouvait à deux rues de chez elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans le cabinet que la secrétaire lui signala que le Dr Robert l'attendait dans son bureau. La remerciant d'un sourire, Marinette s'y dirigea et entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, _dit le docteur en se levant de son siège.  
_ \- Bonjour Dr Robert, _fit Marinette en lui serrant la main._ »

D'un signe de la main, le Dr Robert indiqua à Marinette de s'asseoir sur une chaise face à son bureau et la jeune femme le fit de bon cœur. Elle anticipait tellement ce que pourrait lui dire le docteur au cours de la consultation qu'elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda le Dr Robert._  
\- Depuis trois semaines, je vomis le matin et cela m'arrive aussi dans la journée, particulièrement quand une odeur désagréable me parvient, _expliqua Marinette en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts._ Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était une indigestion ou bien une gastro mais maintenant, je pense que je pourrai être enceinte.  
\- Je vois, _acquiesça le médecin._ Vous pouvez aller vous allonger sur la table d'auscultation et remontez votre haut pour laisser votre vente à l'air ? _Lui demanda-t-il._ »

Marinette hocha la tête et fit ce que lui venait de lui dire le médecin. Ce dernier approcha une machine du lit et il posa d'abord un gel froid sur le ventre de Marinette avant d'y apposer une sonde. Il la bougea quelques instants avant de se stopper. Au même moment, de rapides battements de cœur retentirent dans le bureau du docteur et Marinette regarda ce dernier avec surprise.

« - C'est mon cœur qui bat aussi vite ? _Demanda-t-elle une fois le choc passer._  
\- Non mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, c'est le cœur de votre bébé, _lui apprit le Dr Robert avec un petit sourire._ »

Abasourdie par la nouvelle, Marinette regarda le petit écran de la machine avec les yeux écarquillés. Bien sûr, Adrien et elle avaient parlé à plusieurs reprises d'avoir des enfants mais Marinette ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive si vite.

« - Je suis enceinte de combien de temps ? _S'enquit la jeune femme, tout en essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle._  
\- Vu la taille du fœtus, je dirai à peu près deux mois, _répondit le docteur en regardant l'écran avec attention._  
\- Mais j'ai commencé à vomir il y a trois semaines et j'avais mes règles il y a deux semaines, _dit Marinette en fronçant les sourcils._  
\- Il arrive que, chez certaines femmes, les symptômes d'une grossesse ne se manifestent qu'au bout de trois mois de grossesse et que les règles continuent d'avoir lieu, _lui expliqua le Dr Robert._ »

Il tendit une serviette à Marinette, qui s'essuya le ventre avant de se rhabiller de retourner s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupé précédemment. Silencieusement, elle regarda le médecin faire elle ne savait quoi sur son ordinateur avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle.

« - Je vais vous prescrire des anti-vomissements et des vitamine de grossesse, en cas de grosses fatigues, _dit le Dr Robert en imprimant l'ordonnance._ Je vais aussi vous fournir une copie de l'examen pour que vous puissiez la donner à votre gynécologue, afin qu'il puisse faire un examen plus pousser, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Marinette hocha la tête et, prenant les papiers que lui tendait le Dr Robert, elle lui serra la main avant de sortir du bureau. A peine sortit du cabinet, elle alla directement à la pharmacie et, le sac de médicaments à la main, Marinette rentra chez elle.

Rentrant dans son appartement, la jeune femme accrocha son sac au pote manteau et posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le premier meuble qui se trouvait à sa portée. Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de sa chambre, Marinette retira son blazer et ses escarpins puis se déshabilla entièrement pour enfiler le t-shirt d'Adrien qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'occupait son fiancé, Marinette se laissa envahir par le sommeil.

Elle fut réveillée par des caresses sur sa joue et elle eut un petit sourire en sentant un parfum qu'elle connaissait très bien. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, ces derniers rencontrèrent les prunelles vertes d'Adrien et le sourire de Marinette se fit plus grand.

« - Hey ! _Fit-elle en se redressant._  
\- Salut, _sourit Adrien en l'embrassant sur le front._ Tu t'es bien reposée ?  
\- Pas assez à mon goût, _dit Marinette avant de cacher un bâillement de sa main._ Il est quelle heure ? _S'enquit-elle ensuite._  
\- Presque sept heures du soir, _répondit Adrien en lui caressant le front._ »

A sa réponse, Marinette écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis ce matin. Au même moment, elle entendit son ventre gargouiller, ce qui la fit grogner alors qu'Adrien rigola.

« - Que dirais-tu que l'on passe à table ? _Lui proposa-t-il en se calmant._ Comment ça, pendant que l'on mange, tu pourras me raconter ce que t'as dit le docteur, _ajouta-t-il avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix._ »

A ces mots, Marinette se tendit mais sourit tout de même pour ne pas qu'Adrien le remarque. Renfilant son jean, qui était au pied du lit, Marinette se leva et suivit son fiancé jusqu'au salon.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin en voyant Adrien revenir avec un plateau charger de ce que Marinette identifia comme étant des bols de nouilles chinoises. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de sa fiancée et lui donna son bol avant de prendre le sien.

« - Donc, qu'est-ce que le docteur t'a dit ce matin ? _Demanda Adrien alors que Marinette commençait à manger._  
\- Tu as été chez Maître Fu ? _Demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa question._  
\- Oui mais ne change pas de sujet chérie, _sourit Adrien._ Alors dis-moi ce que t'a dit le docteur. »

Marinette soupira et posa son bol sur la table basse. Inconsciemment, elle croisa ses bras devant son ventre, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger, ou plutôt à protéger le petit être qui grandissait en elle. En voyant le brusque changement de comportement de sa fiancée, Adrien fronça les sourcils et posa à son tour son bol sur la petite table.

« - Eh qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _S'inquiéta-t-il en prenant les mains de Marinette dans les siennes._  
\- J'ai peur de ta réaction quand je te dirais ce que m'a dit le docteur, _soupira la jeune femme._ »

L'inquiétude d'Adrien monta en flèche à ces mots. Etait-elle une maladie incurable ? Ou bien avait-elle quelque chose de grave mais qui pouvait se guérir ? Mais peu importe les idées les plus folles qui traversaient l'esprit d'Adrien, cela avait complètement chamboulée Marinette.

« - Chérie ? _Dit Adrien en voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas._ Tu es malade c'est ça ?  
\- Disons que j'irai mieux dans sept mois, _fit Marinette en le regardant._ »

Adrien la regarda à son tour perdu par sa révélation. « Comment ça elle ira mieux dans sept mois ? On ne met pas sept mois à mourir, sauf si on meurt. » Pensa-t-il tout en ne lâchant pas Marinette des yeux. Cette dernière comprit rapidement qu'Adrien n'avait pas saisit son sous-entendu et une bouffée d'angoisse commença à monter en elle.

« - Tu vas mourir ? _Finit par dire Adrien, les larmes aux yeux.  
_ \- Non, bien sûr que non mon cœur, _fit Marinette en prenant son visage entre ses mains._ C'est juste que dans sept mois, on ne sera plus deux mais trois, _lui expliqua-t-elle avec un doux sourire._ »

Au moment où ces mots percutèrent l'esprit d'Adrien, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et le jeune homme serra la jeune femme contre lui avait bonheur. Bien que stupéfaite par son élan de joie, Marinette lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir, soulagée de voir qu'il le prenait plutôt bien, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« - Tu es vraiment heureux ? _Demanda Marinette alors qu'Adrien la lâchait, gardant tout de même ses bras autour d'elle._  
\- Evidemment que je suis heureux, _répondit le jeune homme, toujours avec un grand sourire._ Ce bébé est le fruit de notre amour, je ne peux qu'être heureux de son arrivée, _ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur le ventre de Marinette._ »

Heureuse, Marinette attira Adrien à elle et l'embrassa langoureusement, un baiser auquel le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. Les deux fiancés s'embrassèrent longuement puis finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle. Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre tout en finissant de manger leur bol de nouilles chinoises, s'embrassant sur le bout des lèvres de temps en temps.

Une fois l'estomac plein, Marinette resta sur le canapé tandis qu'Adrien ramenait le plateau dans leur cuisine. Rapidement, le jeune homme fut de retour sur le canapé et il serra Marinette contre son torse, posant ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre, dans un silence reposant, mais Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'avouer ses craintes à Adrien.

« - J'avais peur que tu t'énerves en apprenant ma grossesse, _dit la jeune femme en brisant le silence reposant._  
\- Pourquoi je me serai énerver mon cœur ? _Demanda doucement Adrien._  
\- Je ne sais pas, _répondit Marinette en haussant les épaules._ Je sais que l'on avait parlé d'avoir des enfants ensemble mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt, _avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix._ »

Touché, Adrien se détacha un peu de Marinette et prit délicatement le visage de sa fiancée dans ses mains. De la pulpe de ses pouces, il caressa les joues de Marinette, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« - Peu m'importe le moment, que ça ait été il y a deux, que ce soit maintenant ou que cela se fasse dans cinq ans, je suis très heureux d'avoir cette enfant avec toi Marinette, _la rassura Adrien._ Je t'aime et cette enfant est juste le symbole qui représentera notre amour, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Je t'aime aussi, _sourit Marinette, émue par un tel discours._ »

Adrien lui rendit son sourire et les deux fiancés s'embrassèrent. Et, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur main gauche se rejoignirent sur le ventre encore plat de Marinette, où logeait le fruit de leur amour.

 _ **FIN !**_


End file.
